3,4-metilendioximetanfetamina
by E. R. Jenkins
Summary: /Drabbles discontinuos/FrUk/ No es como si nunca se hubiese llamado protestante pero, ha decir verdades, realmente creía que un Dios le veía y lo sabía a ciencia cierta porque se inventó el amaretto, porque los cigarros duran más de dos minutos y, principalmente, porque hay besos de adamantio que saben a veneno y ácido francés.
1. Terciopelo negro

**Personajes humanos, Francis para Francia y Arthur para Inglaterra.**

**Hetalia **©**Hidez Himaruya.**

**B** l **a** c **k** V **e** l **v** e **t**.

Rechinan sus dientes con un sonido fijo y crocante, casi como el golpe seco de sus palmas contra las baldosas y el mármol. Frío, frío, hace tanto frío en los poros de su piel y el invierno instalado en su boca, en sus suspiros, en sus pestañeos sin ritmo, cortados, atados a los dedos de Francis que le erizan la piel bajo la ropa como si fueran de kriptonita.

Mira el agua y la espuma de su torso en el negro infinito que le ahoga los sentidos y las manos que le dan escalofríos, la empatía de sus uñas escribiendo palabras flotantes en su piel, tan cerca. Tan cerca. El sonido de la luz apagándose se le hace más dulce que la risa floja que se le pega cuando oye a Francis volver a la bañera a tropiezos, con la estela hallada en suspiros tatuados en su nuca, en el andar zigzagueante del agua y la espuma que le suelta cosquillas mojadas por las piernas flexionadas.

Hay una sensación de autoridad, de dominación, cuando Francis le clava los dientes en la cadera y se le derriten los muslos como si estuviesen hechos de miel, le funde el arsenal de mentiras empañadas sobre su encía y el «_joder, sí__»_que se resbala por sus párpados cerrados y le encharca las curvas de los labios y el terciopelo negro que le cubre los ojos.

Pestañea merengue y saliva canela, suspira queroseno y exhala hielo y sal, tiene la mala costumbre de herir con sus besos y quemar los ojos con sus miradas; con el champú rozándole las mejillas, susurrándole que está fuera de sí mismo, que ya no sabe ni cómo se llama.

El silencio que se le estira en los oídos como si fuese de la goma que envuelve el tercer botón de su camisa mojada y el _crush _que hace la mezclilla cuando se desliza hasta sus pies enredados en jabón y besos; en esos instantes elásticos en que sus dedos acarician su espalda y la mancha de coñac en la alfombra de baño y el segundo tóxico que le corroe la boca, porque quiere un beso, pero no sabe pedirlo.

Francis se ríe porque le ve sonrojado y su piel le resalta contra el terciopelo negro en los ojos de Arthur, con el resoplo que da cuando le besa el cuello – para él, vale más que todos los _sí _que le caben en la boca–. Le ama con las uñas, con los dientes, con un alma hecha colores de burbujas de detergente. Le toma de las manos, como guiándole por un camino de caricias que le hunde cada vez más en la bañera, como si beber las sales de baño disueltas sobre sus manos, en suficiente cantidad supiese como –_amor_– esquizofrenia. Igual a las burbujas de detergente que Francis le enseñó a hacer cuando eran pequeños y (_pienso en ti en colores que no existen_) el sol que baña en _arcoíris_ los asomos de sueños y vida.

Saben que la cosa va mal cuando añoran que esos pedacitos de voz que se les tuercen en la boca en inglés y en francés, uniéndose, rimen con un _i _cercano a un _love you_ y un sinónimo de su legua contra su cuello escribiendo la dramatización de un _Je _y un _t'aime. _

_(Le ha cubierto los ojos con terciopelo negro porque tiene miedo a la pantomima y el absenta en el iris de Arthur, susurrándole a destellos que perdió el juego, ese infierno que reluce en sus angelicales ojos verdes y que hace a uno adicto a cierto tipo de tristezas)._

Como cuando se juega a soplar burbujas de jabón, con el sabor amargo en la boca y el baño empapado de ropa, de caricias y _masoquismo_.

* * *

¡Tanto tiempo! ._.

He decidido juntar todas mis FrUkadas aquí :3 así que será como una recolección de los drabbles que me pululan por la cabeza.

Saludos, E.


	2. Mancha rojo cereza

**Personajes humanos, Francis para Francia y Arthur para Inglaterra.**

**Hetalia **©**Hidez Himaruya.**

**T** â **c** h **e** R **o** u **g** e ** C** e **r **i **s** e**.**

Todo empezó con una idea entre ceja y ceja, un catalizador en forma de una botella _de Georges Duboeuf Beaujolais _más un sermón sobre quesadillas sin queso y café con crema. Entiéndase, bobadas de niñatos. Tienen la mala costumbre de seducirse sin atenerse a las consecuencias ni al _one night stand _que llevan prometiéndose desde la primera vez que se enredaron.

Le mira, con tanta burla que parece no caberle en los ojos, y ríe borgoña y _Sparkling Burgundies. No, _se dice a sí mismo Francis cuando siente el golpe seco de su espalda contra el colchón desgastado y mal usado del británico. _No, _cuando entre chirridos hilarantes de sus labios y palabras malsonantes, encuentra las esposas que guarda en el tercer cajón de la mesa de noche. Y por sobre todas las cosas _no, no, no_ cuando el chasquido de las esposas sobre sus muñecas le sonríe como para recordarle que está _jodido, _muy, pero MUY jodido.

Arthur tiene una sonrisa irónica y sus manos fermentan éctasis por sobre la solapa arrugada de su saco ridículamente caro. Francis, en cambio, está en pánico y reparte su tensión por las cadenas que tintinean en reproche.

Las pestañas de Arthur sobre su dermis se le graban como si le esparcieran lejía hirviendo, se clavan en su piel sonrosada, seducen, seducen, seducen. La tipicidad que hacen el verde y el azul y el conjunto tan bonito de su bóxer con la bandera británica y sus calcetines blancos. Podría dibujarle la sonrisa con los dedos todo el día. Podría mirarle los colores que se le cuelan por los bastones del iris toda la tarde y enredar sus manos en su cuerpo y su voz toda la noche.

Es extraño, porque ésta misma mañana sentía que le odiaba.

Y curioso, que justo ahora le pida, con tanta tranquilidad y amabilidad propia de su caballerosidad británica, que relaje la pelvis y él, como única respuesta, la tense. Grandísimo gilipollas. Como quien quiere ver llover sin mojarse.

Relaja las puñeteras caderas, Francis, por Dios.

Y mira quién resultó ser un nenaza, que a pesar de que ha hecho el esfuerzo de su existencia, el Francés le mira casi con torpeza, como nunca le miró en la vida y le suelta con palabras flojas que le sorprende que, a éstas alturas y con un sinfín de _hot mess _guardados bajo la cama, aún le desconozca –pero sólo poquito–.

_«__Poquito__»_se repite. Poquito cariño. Poquito respeto. Poquito contacto. Poquito…_Oh. _

Le gusta la forma en que la camisa de Francis parece crocar, como el pan recién horneado, cuando él la arruga entre sus manos (casi siempre lo hace cuando se besan), pero ésta vez le acompaña un jadeo y un _no sé qué _de risilla traviesa adherida con ternura al hoyuelo bajo su boca, titilando en su mentón. Esa risita tonta que se le pega cuando, por accidente, se deja llevar y Arthur besa primero –porque él _jamás_ besa, él se _deja _besar–, casi casi con impaciencia deslizándose suave, le embriaga la boca.

Le recuerda a la primera vez que se besaron y ambos se sonrojaron tanto que les dio migraña.

Al parecer Francis está nervioso, porque tiembla entre sus manos como si tuviese esqueleto de gelatina, se siente apenado, por poco y cree que no confía en él. Hay un instante casi mágico cuando se toman de las manos y un _pop_ en el universo, en ése momento que explotó entre sus jadeos y las gotas de sudor que les corroen las yemas de los dedos; cuando, casi por inercia, Arthur sonríe con algo muy parecido al cariño difuminado entre la luz que entra por la puerta emparejada de su habitación.

Si de algo se puede estar seguro es que Arthur es la única persona que Francis deja que le domine y le diga al oído incoherencias en un idioma extraño, palpitante sobre su lengua. El sabor ácido de palabras implícitas en un idioma de tacto, quinestésico, porque muy a su pesar debió entender que no había otra manera de comunicarse. Que lo más cercano que hubiesen estado al amor, era el quererse a ratos.

Francis tiembla, sumiso a raíz de la corbata que Arthur jala un poco más cada vez que le embiste, le ve de forma casi vaporosa y saborea la textura de los _te quiero _ahogándole, tomándole, violándole, marcándose en su piel en forma de _Chateau Petrus _y señales amorosas de sabor amargo y gorgoteante _Lambrusco _oculto bajo su piel magullada.

Porque, definitivamente, no hay nada que le asuste tanto perder, ni mucho menos conseguir, que él. Que decirle que, por ésta vez, no se marche. Que no soporta la idea de que su mundo se destruya cada vez que parte.

—Prometo pintar tus rosas blancas con _Chapoutier _si duermes, aunque sea un momento, conmigo.— Le dice casi con saña y a Arthur poco le faltó para brincar hasta el candelabro porque le ha hecho perder la concentración. La cadena rezonga con un sonido espumoso, orgullosa de las marcas de _Vin du Bugey-Cerdon _en las muñecas del gabacho y la voz se le quiebra, porque le ha permitido dominarle, le ha permitido hacerlo suyo, porque le ha amado con permisos falsos y malos oficios que, para su infortunio, probablemente olvidará mañana. Como siempre olvida. Y es ahí cuando atado a la cabecera de la incómoda cama del inglés, con un orgasmo entre sus piernas y una colección de cardenales en su cuerpo, le hace un gesto con la cadera. Un _quisiera _ amarte cómo tú a mí. Un quisiera adorarte sólo hoy y olvidar mañana. Pero no es así, te amo hoy y mañana. Y los días que le restan pintados con uvas _Cabernet__ Sauvignon _en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Te mataré si tocas mis rosales. —Desvía la mirada a un punto dónde no vea el cuerpo del gabacho semidesnudo, ni donde se pueda ver a sí mismo en pseudo igualdad de condiciones. En status quo semi romántico. — Quizá acceda, pero sin tus mierdas de vinos. Sólo ginebra.

—Sólo ginebra. —Sonríe a maña.

_Maldito cabrón egoísta._

* * *

Mancha color rojo cereza (El color idóneo del vino tinto a la luz, aunque bien, aquí hablamos de vinos cava [tinto espumoso]).


	3. Síndrome

**Personajes humanos, Francis para Francia y Arthur para Inglaterra.**

**Hetalia ©Hidez Himaruya.**

**S** y **n** d** r** o **m** e**.**

Es música adherida a las sílabas _sí _y _no, _un reflejo que se resbala por las cuerdas vocales y una probada de cocaína kinestésica.

Un _te amo _de espaldas a un _quítate de ahí, cabrón _sinónimo de sus acostumbrados mírame que _no_ te estoy viendo. Si hasta llegan a confundirse con esas parejas que están juntas sólo por _despecho._

Pero, ¡oh, Dios mío! no hay nada que quisieran más ni que desearan menos que no quererse en realidad. Dejar de buscar la sombra del otro en la sala de reuniones con desespero casi asfixiante y mirada de anhelo tirando a odio a secas. Darle un adiós al _shock _casi paroxístico cuando sus tobillos se rozan por accidente debajo de la mesa. Olvidar que Arthur esconde un lunar entre la camisa y la corbata, en la clavícula izquierda y que Francis tiene cubierta por un velo de pecas la parte superior de la espalda.

Detestan encontrarse por todos lados, especialmente cuando cierran los ojos. Olvidan que están casi frente a frente y que el calor travieso de sus tobillos rozándose se les empieza a colar por entre las piernas. Tienen unas ganas terribles de no estar de lados contrarios de la mesa, de no besar labios opuestos ni correr las cortinas en partes diferentes. Quieren estar un poquito cerquita (pero muy poquito, se dicen) porque así pueden quererse y estando lejos no extrañarse.

Francis se ríe por lo bajo cuando le nota sonrojarse y fijar la vista a la esquina más distante de la sala, sabe que lo tiene de los nervios porque no parpadea, porque se le olvida respirar, porque cuando habla arrastra las palabras, porque quiere oír su nombre salir de sus labios tiesos

_« ¿Estás bien, Arthie?»_

Casi con tanto desespero como le gustaría oírle llamándole, mal pronunciar su nombre con su acento británico, y siente que la habitación gira y el piso no se está quieto. Se sienten totalmente embriagados sin necesidad de nada más que el licor que se les cuela por los pliegues de la voz, por entre los puños cerrados y las miradas furtivas.

Y ¡Ah! Que valiente se siente cuando le pasa una nota disimuladamente, deslizándola por la mesa. Valiente, no por el hecho, sino, porque en esa nota ha escrito un _te quiero _que sabe no tendrá respuesta.

A Arthur se le suben los colores y se le agolpan los insultos en la boca, sus manos tiemblan y los ojos se le cierran, el corazón se le agita y el cerebro se le apaga, bien sabido tiene que no podrá dormir en algunos días. Está envuelto en síntomas que seguramente son de alguna enfermedad crónica, degenerativa y potencialmente mortal así que, totalmente en pánico, sale corriendo de la reunión.

Porque ese conjunto de síntomas sin signos tienen nombre, apellido y cinismo francés. Francis se ha convertido en su síndrome personal y el estigma en el fondo de sus pupilas dilatadas.

_Carajo._


End file.
